


El Mayarah

by S_Nebulosa



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Accidental Eavesdropping, F/F, Injured fic, Injury Recovery, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Nebulosa/pseuds/S_Nebulosa
Summary: Alex gets hurt trying to save Kara and ends up in a coma. Kara and Lena both spend a lot of time by her bedside. One time, Kara accidentally overhears what Lena is talking to Alex about.Based onthis artbybattenthecrosshatchesusing the prompt sick/injured fic + accidental eavesdropping.





	El Mayarah

It’s been a bad two weeks. Kara even dares say the worst. Worse than when Alex wouldn’t talk to her because she said mayonnaise and chocolate where a good combination on a sandwich. Worse than when she and Lena fought over the kryptonite. Worse than the time she completely amped herself up and made herself overly anxious about telling Lena she’s Supergirl. (Lena just hugged her and said she was sorry Kara didn’t feel comfortable enough to tell her before. Very anticlimactic but a great relief.) Worse than being abandoned by Clark.

The only thing maybe topping these past weeks, is Krypton exploding.

She’s _so_ worried. Sad. Angry. Confused.

Angry at herself, mostly. Because she’s the reason Alex is lying there, unable to wake up. Unable to berate her for being stupid and diving headfirst into danger. Again. She actually finds herself longing for Alex’s anger and disappointment. At least that means Alex is safe and well.

Alex looks so different when she’s lying in a hospital bed. Skin pale, almost paler than Lena’s.

She looks small and fragile. Nothing like the fierce woman who scares all the new DEO recruits.

The only comfort Kara has is the steady beeping of Alex’s heart rate machine, reassuring her her sister is still alive. And the fact that Alex isn’t ever a moment alone.

Kara is by her side whenever she’s able to. J’onn visits regularly. James too. She’s found several DEO agents keeping her company when she got called away on a Supergirl emergency and had to leave Alex alone. (Because that would be what Alex wanted, for Kara to save these people She stumbled back into the room to a startled group of agents telling her sister about training and how it wasn’t the same without her.

Surprisingly, Lena stops by every day and talks to Alex for hours. She doesn’t know what the busy CEO talks about or where she finds the time for it, but it’s very comforting that her two favourite people are bonding. Even if it’s one-sided right now.

 

Kara isn’t one to eavesdrop. Usually. At least, not on conversations like these. Except now she’s just back from putting out a fire and tired and about to walk into Alex’s room. Upon recognising the sound of Lena’s voice drifting from beyond the door, she stops in her tracks. It sounds serious.

She doesn’t mean to listen in. She really doesn’t but she can’t help it. She hears her own name and then she needs to know what it’s about because why would Lena talk about her?

“I’ll take care of Kara, Alex,” Lena softly proclaims. “If you need to go, it would be okay. I’d prefer if you didn’t but we’ll be okay if you have to. I’ll make sure Kara is okay.”

Lena is bent over Alex’s bed, her hands gripping onto the unmoving ones of her friend. Kara can only see her back but the slight shake in her shoulder betrays tears falling down her cheeks.

“Alex,” Lena is whispering, “I love her. I wan- wanted someone to know.” She chokes on a sob and moves even closer, pressing her forehead to the side of Alex’s head.

Kara watches the moment a little longer but a large bang from the floor below startles her out of it. She speeds away before Lena can notice her, barely avoiding running frontally into a wall in her haste. She’s going to need some time to mull over what she just heard and what it means for her.

 

It only takes her about ten minutes to realise. She loves Lena too.

At least, she thinks so. She’ll need to confirm her hypothesis though.

The best way to do so is being with Lena. In the same room. So, she goes back to Alex. That would’ve been her plan anyway because this is probably the longest she’s left Alex alone since she took that hit for her.

She knocks on the door before opening it and taking a seat across from Lena.

“Do you want me to give you some time alone?” she immediately asks when Kara’s seated and has taken Alex’s other hand in hers.

Lena’s always so considerate. Always going out of her way for other people, even if the world might not see it. Or maybe specifically then. That’s one of the things she loves about Lena.

“No, please stay,” Kara answers. She doesn’t want to make Lena feel like she has to go or like she’s being left out.

Okay, and maybe she wants to (ab)use this moment to stare at Lena a bit and process her thoughts.

Lena’s eyes briefly meet hers over Alex’s body, green irises but slightly reddish from the cry she had earlier. Her lips soften to a smile — or as much as she seems to be able to muster right now. Kara sends her a smile back before looking at Alex.

When she looks up again, Lena is still looking at her. It almost startles Kara, the intensity with which she’s being watched. But Lena’s look once again softens when she notices Kara looking at her. Silently, she reaches her free hand out of Alex’s stomach. Kara meets her halfway with her own free hand and they clasp them together.

“ _El mayarah_ ,” Lena tells her before she finally looks away.

“ _El mayarah_.”

Lena is perfect. She has a gorgeous personality and an extremely attractive body. She’s everything Kara could ever wish for.

Kara is sure now. She’s in love. She’s been in love for a long time.

“You were right,” she whispers to her sister’s hand. Lips brushing the skin as she speaks.

Alex had joked about it before. Told her she was head over heels for Lena but Kara had insisted she wasn’t. Noticing Kara’s discomfort at the subject, Alex had dropped it. After teasing a few more times. But now Kara knows Alex was right. Alex had seen it before she did.

There’s only one thing left to do.

 

Kara gently lowers Alex’s arm again, still holding her hand as she rests it on the soft bedding.

“Lena,” she hesitantly starts. She knows Lena won’t be angry or react badly in any way but it’s still a daunting idea to admit something she’s only known for a few minutes to be true. Lena takes a bit to slowly raise her head and look at Kara. Her eyes disarming and open. Both terrifying and strengthening. _You can do this_ , they tell her.

“I— before I—”

A loud beeping from Alex’s machines cuts Kara off, startling both of the conscious women in the room. Within seconds one of the DEO doctors is inside the room and checking Alex over. Lena is practically dragged outside by an agent and Kara is standing, chair fallen behind her from the force with which she got up, frozen in place with Alex’s hand still in hers. An immovable object.

It’s a hectic, horrifying few minutes of beeping and worry. When the machine finally stops, the silence it leaves them in is nearly deafening.

The doctor reassures her everything is fine but Kara isn’t completely convinced. Lena enters again, pale and looking worried. But instead of going over to Alex, she walks to Kara.

“Are you okay?” she asks. Ever considerate Lena.

Kara nods in reply. “You?”

Lena mirrors her nod.

It’s only then the pair turns to Alex again. Alex, whose brown eyes are suddenly open and staring right at them.

“You didn’t think you could get rid of me that easily, did you?” she asks weakly but with a grin on her face.

 

———

 

Alex takes up most of Kara’s time. Helping her go back home and doing simple household chores for her she can’t do herself yet. Getting her to physical therapy each day, catching her up on everything she missed. It takes a while before everything calms down.

Kara doesn’t have any moments with Lena alone. She feels like she’s exploding. Lena’s busy with L-Corp and some new product reveal. They do have dinner together a lot but always with Alex present too. After a while, Kara can’t take it anymore. She can’t not talk about it and so, she talks to the only person present: Alex.

Without even being specifically told so, Alex realises she’s always in Kara’s way of confessing to Lena. So, the next time Lena is over for dinner, she excuses herself as soon as she’s done eating because she’s ‘tired’.

Kara drags Lena to the couch and finally finds the chance to tell her she overheard the conversation. She overheard Lena saying she loves her.

Lena looks a little shocked, embarrassed even maybe. “Oh, Kara, I’m sorry. You don’t have to—”

“No, Lena, please don’t apologise.” Kara turns to face Lena a little better. “I know that was meant to be a private conversation. ...But I heard it and I can’t stop thinking about it—”

“Kara,” Lena says, covering her face with her hands to hide the blush creeping up to her cheeks. Maybe to avoid looking Kara directly in the eye. “Please don’t say anything because you feel like you have to.”

“Okay. I won’t.”

Kara reaches out her hands and gently pries Lena’s away from her face so she can look at her. She takes in the blush on her cheeks, the redness of her ears and the always present clearness of her eyes. The small shimmer of an excess of water, not enough to form tears but enough to make her eyes a little glassy.

“Lena, I love you.”

 

It takes a bit to convince Lena of that fact. To make her believe it’s not because Kara feels obligated to say it or feel it. They have several conversations about their feelings and what it means for them now. Both of them talk a lot to Alex. The agent always seems to have known something was going on between the pair and is great at giving advice and helping them realise what they’re feeling, understand it and then talk about it, together.

Kara and Lena talk a lot about Alex too. About how they felt when Alex was still unconscious and her future was very unclear. The fear, worry, hopelessness and anger they felt. They talk too about Alex’s recovery and the happiness it brings them to see her healing so well and getting better and stronger each day.

Their first date is also the first time they leave Alex at home all by herself for longer than a few minutes. Alex has to text them every ten minutes to reassure them she’s alive, but it’s the best first date Kara’s ever had. She already knows Lena. They already have so much to talk about. Now, they’re just doing it on top of a hill with candles surrounding them and kisses in between conversation.

By the time Alex is fully recovered, Lena and Kara are in a healthy, strong relationship and still deeply in love. Alex has to kick them out of her apartment because they can’t stop doting on her and Alex is sick of it. One week later, they move in together because, Kara tells Alex, _they can’t sleep when they’re apart so they might as well just live together._ They were basically living together all throughout Alex’s recovery anyway so there’s not really any surprise for Alex there.

Kara and Lena don’t seem to ever stop being sappy and completely in love.

Alex can’t wait for their wedding. She’s their biggest fan, she’s never seen Kara or Lena this happy and they both deserve it.


End file.
